


Lucifer, Lucifer, Lucifer!

by PrimalVendingMachine



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalVendingMachine/pseuds/PrimalVendingMachine
Summary: God appearing in the precinct seemed  to have derailed Michael's plans, or did it? Everyone always talks about Lucifer, Lucifer, Lucifer! well this is Michael's side of the story, because who isn't the hero of their own story?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Lucifer, Lucifer, Lucifer!

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after watching 5A. I tried to figure out why Michael was doing what he was, what he could possibly be feeling. This is heavily based on an article I read, in which Ildy says Michael is the hero of his own story. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy it, this is my first post on here, and I would love some feedback.

“Why Brother? why ? why are you doing this ?”Lucifer asks looking his twin in the eye.  
Why? I cackle. It’s all part of a bigger plan brother.  
“What bigger plan! I am tired of your games Michael. First you try to take over my life, then you kidnap Chl.. the detective, inflict whatever illness you did on Charlie, and for what? to torture me? Amenadiel ? What is it Mr. Big Plans himself has in store for us ? hmmm?” Lucifer shouts at me.  
I look at father, who even now is focused on his favourite son, his “Light bringer”  
“All our lives Michael, all you’ve done is skulk about in the shadows, all you’ve done is apparently manipulate every aspect of our, MY life, so what is it Michael? Im dying to know. What is it that made you betray your brothers,…and me your twin ? “ Lucifer asks now eerily calm.  
I continue to regard father, who even now is so fixated on Lucifer.  
“I want no part in your schemes, so whatever it is you are planning, leave me, leave her out of it.” Lucifer says all the while looking at father, or I swear on our father I will make you pay.” Lucifer looks once more at me and then turns to leave. 

“Samael, Lucifer “ father says reaching a hand toward him. 

Lucifer flinches at fathers voice directed at him.  
And then I finally get confirmation on what I had always known. Of course it had to go like this. I would never win, I would never be his “Light bringer.” I would have to show father, show him what had become of his precious Lucifer. “Brother ? “ I say, making Lucifer look at me through narrowed eyes. I’d like to answer your question.  
Lucifer chuckles. “What ? a sudden change of heart ? I don’t think so Michael, I find I grow rather tired of this company, so Amenadiel, if you wouldn’t mind unfreezing time, I’d like to collect the detective and get as far away from here as possible.” 

But Lucifer don’t you want to finally find out why I did it? Why I … manipulated you? At this Lucifer turns and starts towards me.  
“Lucy, don’t.” Amenadiel says holding Lucifer back, “don’t become like him”.  
Please Amenadiel, I never needed your protection, and I certainly don’t need it now. Anyways “Samael” I say, getting Lucifer to flash his red eyes at me, It was never about you.  
“Well brother thats, comforting to hear, Amenadiel, the time please. I really must be on my way.” Lucifer says pulling Amenadiel along with him.  
I don’t think you’re going anywhere, now are you Samael? I say taunting him.  
“DO NOT CALL ME THAT” Lucifer shouts, red eyes on full display.  
“Oh brother, temper, temper.” I say, knowing I have to play this right, I have to give my father one more chance to see, to make the right decision. I go on "After all, it’s not as if the devil would be so angry over a little name. Wait, its almost as if you’re not the big bad fallen angel you claim to be, because you know deep down you’re still the angel who failed at the rebellion, who failed at ruling hell, who failed at his relationship, and ultimately the same Samael, who cant even feel love."  
I feel rather than see Lucifer on top of me as he lands blow after blow on my face, I don’t stop him, I need him to continue, I need his wrath to build. I look up at him, clearly at the edge of his control. Even now I sense him holding back. I need him angrier, where was the old Lucifer who would never back down from a challenge ? He leaves me sprawled on the floor, and starts to walk away. I need to push him over the edge, so I say the one thing I know will give him that final push, “Samael, wont you ever learn, you’ll never be worthy? “ As I see the red veins erupt over his skin, I know I have won, I can finally show my father once and for all. 

Lucifer raises me by the neck and pins me to the wall, finally in his true form. It’s finally happened. You see father, you see, this is your Samael , I shout between Lucifers blows, this is your light bringer. “Your favourite son”, I spit. This is how far he has fallen father, look at him, is this your angel ? The joy I feel is immeasurable, finally father would see, see that Lucifer was beyond the redemption he so wanted for him, that he was unworthy of the love father gave him. I look at father, with a smile expecting to see horror, disgust, but what I see sends my blood boiling. Father looking at Lucifers devil face, not with hate but with understanding, with love. 

It would never be enough would it? No matter how low Lucifer sinks no matter the depravity he commits, Father would always be there giving him love, giving him forgiveness he didn't deserve.  
I lash out burying Mazikeen's blade deep in Lucifers side.  
I see now, I had underestimated father.  
Of course father, it was always him, I say stepping over Lucifer bleeding on the floor. 

“Michael, my son what have you done?” father says looking at me, me the way he should have looked at him. 

NO, father, it’s not what I have done, it’s what you’ve done. It’s what you’ve all always done and failed to do.  
Amenadiel rushes to Lucifers side, “Michael I understand your feelings towards Lucifer, but he has changed,” he says holding Lucifers head in his lap.  
I wasn’t finished with my story Amenadiel, you wanted to know why. Didn't you ? why I stoked the flames of your fear? why I tormented Chucky for days on end, making him so addled with fear that it manifested as a human ailment? why I kidnaped that human ? I did all that because I thought for once, If I could make father truly see, that he would choose m… differently. 

“You would harm my infant son, use him as a pawn in your schemes? “ Amenadiel shouts moving Lucifer and causing more of his blood to spill onto the floor. 

Ah, brother I would be careful if I were you, theres no telling what father would do if you harmed the little prince of light himself, I say mockingly. But of course you wouldn’t understand, you never did. You were the first born, the raw power of our father, the strongest warrior of God. His right hand. You never once questioned father, you never once wanted more. Well I did brother. I feel myself becoming more unhinged.  
You were the great Amenadiel blessed with the love of our father. You reflected Gods love, the love humanity had for God back onto them. Of course you wouldn't understand. At first I didn't either, but then something mother said eons ago finally clicked. You see Amenadiel, it's not a question of why we have our powers, but how. 

“Oh, poor Michael, did all those years cloistered in the silver city make you sad?” Lucifer says in a mocking voice, “Please spare me this drivel,” he says as he tries to sit up.  
“Lucy, stay still” Amenadiel says applying pressure onto Lucifers wound. 

And yes we finally come to it brother. Father do you wish to tell them, or should I ?  
I look my father, who is now looking at me in disbelief. Even now I sense it, I feel it, his fear of me, Me and not this creature that Lucifer has become, it reaches me in waves, fouling the very air I breathe almost suffocating me.

“Well brothers it seems we never had control over what our powers would be” I choke out, the fear in the air causing my stomach to churn.  
Father looked upon Amenadiel and saw the love he and mother had created in Amenadiel, making Amenadiel a mirror for this.  
I chuckled, I had always wanted to know, to look my father in the eyes and see his reaction, would he feel the same way now as he did at my creation?  
“ So father what made you look upon me with fear ?” I say, avoiding his eyes, afraid of what I would find there.  
You looked upon my brother, my twin and blessed him with your light, with the desire of God, the ability to channel the innermost yearnings of the heart. I had to laugh, to stop myself from screaming at the irony of it all. Father continues to look at me. I cannot stand his regard, I look anywhere but at his face.  
“So again I ask you father, why is it when you looked upon my face, the very same as his all you could see was fear?” I say turning to face Lucifer. Were you afraid then father, of what you had created? The crooked child, the only one of your angels not to be born pure and complete? Did you look upon my form and truly fear what I was, what I would become? And even now when you look upon me, do you feel it still?


End file.
